Infidelidad culinaria
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Después de un día pesado, lo menos que espera Watanuki es que Doumeki le engañe con otro.


**Título:** Infidelidad culinaria  
**Fandom:** xxxHolic  
**Pairing: ****Watanuki, Doumeki**  
**Género: **Yaoi, humor, drama  
**Notas/Advertencias:** Spoiler del capitulo 181, oneshot escrito antes de la publicación del 185. Escrito para la tabla manualidades de Retos a la carta.  
**Resumen:** Después de un día pesado, lo menos que espera Watanuki es que Doumeki le engañe con otro.

**Infidelidad culinaria**

Era uno de esos días, en los que todo se junta, el trabajo en la tienda le absorbía gran parte del día y de su paciencia. Entre los deseos pendientes y los clientes nuevos, lograban en ocasiones a confundirlo; ¿Cómo hago esto? ¿Dónde consigo este objeto? Desde que Yuuko no estaba todo era el doble de difícil. Unas veces no solo lamentaba su ausencia, sino además su gran capacidad para resolver cualquier asunto.

Tal vez él no era ni la sombra de lo que fue Yuuko en esa tienda, sin embargo mientras la siguiera esperando – siempre – iba a intentar hacer todo lo que pudiera por los clientes. Aun cuando fuera agotador en veces y confuso otras tantas. Sobretodo ahora que necesitaba de otros medios para ver los espíritus que ahora tanto necesitaba.

Esa tarde apenas regresó a su hogar cayó agotado en la cama, solo estaría en ese sitio por una noche mas, había decidido quedarse de tiempo completo en la tienda, hasta entonces, en la mañana que el sol lo despertara, prefería fundirse con su cómoda cama. Estaba tan cansado que podría tomar una siesta hasta que llegara…

– Demonios – masculló despidiéndose de la siesta, Doumeki lo alcanzaría en el departamento para ayudarle con la mudanza. Llegaría acompañado de ese apetito que amenazó con una cama solitaria si no encontraba por lo menos un platillo caliente.

Amenaza, ese era el término correcto, por que la petición ni siquiera había sido enmascarada con la típica pseudo-sugerencia. Doumeki estaría igual de agotado que él, aunque ese pensamiento no le hizo crear ni un atisbo de remordimiento, el malagradecido pagaría cargando con su equipaje todos los desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas, etc., etc., maldita sea, cuanto deseaba que regresarán los días en que solo era el almuerzo, solo eso. ¿Su familia no lo extrañaría?

Lo cierto era que desde la desaparición de la dueña original de la tienda, Doumeki no se separaba ni un día de él, incluso después de que le demostrara que su sangre ya no era tan apetitosa para los no vivos. Era asfixiante en un principio, pero en cuanto sintió su ausencia por solo veinticuatro horas –cuando iba a buscar algún objeto que necesitasen para cumplir un deseo- la primera vez, no pudo soportar que el reloj corriera tan lento. No tardó mucho para aclarar la mente y conectar A con B, a la fecha Himawari le seguía sacando a relucir la declaración tan aparatosa y atrasada que hizo frente a Doumeki.

Gruñó para sí al recordar aquello, mal momento, no estaba de humor para reírse de si mismo, mucho menos al ver su nevera casi vacía.

– ¿Cereal? – murmuró al ver la leche, el recipiente mas voluminoso dentro de la nevera. Sacudió la cabeza en negación. Seguro que sería la más decepcionante de sus cenas.

Haciendo inventario, vio que lo más rescatable eran unas verduras y unas sobras de las sobras. Tan abrumado estaba con el escaso menú, el cual ya estaba aumentando su migraña, que no se dio cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta de la entrada. Solo sacó la cabeza de la nevera cuando se percató de un aroma.

Cada mañana, en el atajo hacia la tienda, pasaba por una cafetería de mediana popularidad a la que no le prestaba atención, en general era agradable el aroma que atrapaba cuando cruzaba por ese trecho del camino. Y aquel, era el aroma que estaba circulando desde la estancia hasta la cocina, donde él y su nariz estaban.

Caminó hasta el origen de dicho aroma, encontrándose con su huraño compañero y dos cajas muy sospechosas. Si Doumeki esperaba ver agradecimiento, estaba muy equivocado. Enojo era poco decir, ¿indignación? Podemos agregarlo a la formula. Se sintió ofendido, traicionado, primero le dejaba muy en claro que tenía que hacerle la cena y luego llegaba con…eso.

– ¿Qué es eso? – señaló explotando en uno de sus típicos ataques.

– La cena – le respondió sin darle importancia a sus movimientos exagerados, clara señal de ira conteniéndose.

– Me amenazaste para que te preparara la cena y te apareces con comida.

– Es tarde para hacer la cena, por eso la he traído – Watanuki bufó, desapareciendo rumbo a su habitación entre maldiciones dirigidas al recién llegado y menciones de una noche sin acompañante.

Doumeki miró hacia la pila de cajas preparadas para la mudanza, luego siguió el mismo camino del chico de ojos bicolor, tocó a la puerta cerrada con total tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué quieres? Vete a cenar, que yo no voy a salir de aquí – la reacción ya estaba resultando ridícula, recordándole a Doumeki los días del mes en que mas mujeres se ponen sensibles, acto seguido borró la idea de su mente, mala comparación. Watanuki era aun peor que una mujer en pleno ataque hormonal. Cuando el estrés lo invadía era cien por ciento mas irritable que cualquier ser en la tierra.

Y sobretodo despistado….

– Solo un estúpido se va a dormir en una habitación sin cama – esa misma mañana la habían sacado y era sobre lo que estaba el resto del equipaje. Y estaba seguro que igual se había confundido con lo de la cena, un hecho acontecido el día anterior.

Silencio, se imaginaba al despistado sudando la gota gorda para responderle sin resultar mas idiota que herido.

Un minuto, dos minutos, a los tres el seguro de la puerta hizo "click" y la puerta se abrió. El porte digno con el que salió su pareja era para echarse a reír, pero por supuesto, él no era de los que reían a carcajada abierta, medía sonrisa a espaldas de Watanuki bastaba. Avanzó unos pasos para ver a Watanuki sentarse y abrir uno de los paquetes de comida. Watanuki cogió los palillos desechables y comenzó a comer.

– Pensé que esa comida te ofendía – el otro le gruño con la boca llena, dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de amenaza.

Cuando estás avergonzado es mejor quedarte callado, sin embargo, era un hecho lógico que un Watanuki molesto es difícil que se mantenga quieto, era por ello que optó por hartarse de esa comida. Doumeki, que ya estaba también comiendo, no decía ya nada, pero estaba seguro que en su interior se estaba burlando de él. Hubiera deseado que la comida le causara indigestión a su pareja, pero eso significaba que él también podría enfermar.

– Aún estarías preparando la cena, si no traía algo preparado – y si dormía tarde seguramente no tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo planeado para el día siguiente, pero eso no lo diría.

– No lo vuelvas a hacer – respondió Watanuki, solo después de que se le bajara el enfado, seguía sintiéndose traicionado, solo un poco.

Quien ocupó el siguiente silencio fue Doumeki, descifrando la expresión del otro. Pensaba que se iba a ofender, pero no a tal grado, al parecer había ofendido su puesto como cocinero personal, sin mencionar la confusión del principio.

– Es una excepción, mañana tendrás que reponer esto – Watanuki quiso correrlo al instante, primero lo traicionaba con una comida de cafetería , luego se mofaba de él y al final resultaba que ahora tenía que pagarle la molestia.

– ¿Qué diab…..? – lo que menos esperaba era que utilizará una artimaña tan vieja como esa, como si necesitara ser callado con un beso, ah, pero no dejaría que esa lengua se met….

Mandó al diablo esa línea de pensamiento, era placentero dejarse llevar después de esos días tan pesados, Doumeki no tardaría en cederle el sitió de arriba (del piso, posiblemente, por que esa noche no había cama). Si Doumeki pensaba que con eso se estaba cobrando el "favor" de traer la cena o que era la mejor forma de calmarle, que lo siguiera pensando. Iluso.

Uno, dos, tres minutos después, el movimiento de su pareja lo hizo caer al suelo y para cuando pudo identificar piso y suelo, ya no había nadie a su lado.

-- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó volviéndose a irritar, vaya forma de cortar la inspiración.

– Que si piensas levantarte temprano hay que dormir – la mirada dura de Doumeki inhibió cualquier gruñido que pudiera surgir de su boca, como un niño regañado. Como pudieron recuperaron la cama y después de eso tuvo que conformarse con dormir uno al lado del otro.

Si, ese había sido un día de los pesados, solo que nunca imaginó agregar "Insatisfacción sexual" en la lista. Maldito Doumeki.

**Fin.**

Pude haber tenido algo más de acción, pero la idea principal se perdería, espero que les haya agradado.


End file.
